Oh what a mix up
by jessielou
Summary: Ron is sick of being Ron, Harry is sick of being Harry. Snape is in love with Hermione and she’s sick of Harry. So what happens when Ron come up with one of his great plans?
1. Ron's great idea

Disclaimer: None of the characters places or pretty much anything is mine  
  
Professor Snape woke up to another dull morning at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He groaned to himself as he thought of the day ahead. In the morning he was teaching first years, a bad enough task normally but this class was Hufflepuff. The first year Hufflepuffs were a particularly bad class who never seemed to get their potions right, Longbottoms as he like to call them after his most disastrous pupil Neville Longbottom. It wasn't that Snape didn't like Longbottom, oh no he despised him, if fact there was only one person (still alive) that Snape despised more. And that was the annoying boy superstar Harry Potter. Potter had been a constant pain in Snape's side. His mere existence irritated Snape. For Harry was a constant reminder of the perfect James Potter, the same James Potter that had made Snape's life hell at school. If only Dumbledore would allow Snape to bump Harry off or at least give him a nasty case of poisoning. No that wouldn't do, it would probably make Potter more famous.  
Snape's best pupil, although he would never admit it was Hermione Granger. Hermione was the smartest girl in her year in fact probably in the whole school. Not that she didn't know it. She was constantly showing off in potions lessons. She spoiled all Snape's fun. Like the time he had wanted to see Neville poison his toad. He would have if Hermione hadn't stepped in and fixed Neville's potion. Snape did have a certain admiration for her. She was smart, if only she would use her powers for something worth while. He could see her now another muggle department worker. Oh the potential he and she could have if only she would acknowledge the darkish side that Snape had. It wasn't all that bad. You got to wear all black, a very slimming colour. Sneer at people without them constantly asking what was wrong and best of all you got to say nearly all the best one liners. The down side was you couldn't wash your hair and romance was a bit of a no no. Well unless you could find someone on the same wave length, which in this job was pretty hard. Yes together he and Hermione could rule the world if they wanted to. Snape shook his head. What was he thinking Granger was a pupil! And a know it all one at that. He couldn't have a stupid thing like her getting in the way of his master plan. And it was Granger for God sake. Everyone knew that she and Potter would ride off into the sunset together. Well that was if Potter survived Lord Voldemort's attack, which Snape personally hoped, they would both be killed in thus eliminating his two greatest enemies. And also if Potter actually realised that without Granger he was nothing. Snape shook his head off all the thoughts of Granger and Potter and walked over to his wardrobe. His most important task at the moment was to decide exactly which flowing black robes he was going to wear today.  
Ron Weasly sat at the Gryffindor table stuffing his face with food. He often did this especially when Hermione was around. Ron had a thing for her, quite a big thing. Not that he would ever pluck up the courage to tell her and besides even he knew that she was destined to run off with Harry. It was so unfair Harry got everything. A cool scar and an ace reputation to go with it. The constant shunning of people when they thought he was evil. All the teachers apart from Snape loving him. And best of all abusive muggles to live with. Ron dreamed about escaping his strange life in the burrow and living amongst real muggles. Hermione would probably find him way more attractive if he's been brought up by muggles. It would definitely give them something to talk about. At the moment everything Ron seemed to say to Hermione came out wrong. She was now under the impression that he had the emotional feelings of a tea spoon. Ron was sure this was not true as tea spoons did not have feelings and he had feelings quite strong ones for Hermione. If only he could prove himself some how. Like become Harry for the day. Yeah if he was Harry for the day there would be no stopping him. Ron smiled to himself he knew exactly what he was going to do to win Hermione over. Now all he needed to do was work out how to get to the library by himself. Ron gulped at the daunting task that lay ahead of him.  
Harry Potter marched down the corridor; his best friend Ron Weasly needed his help again. Where would Ron be without Harry? Just another sad little Weasley boy. He could never live up to his other brothers, who had each in their own ways achieved much, and his sister Ginny seemed the only sane one amongst the lot of them. No Harry liked Ron because he was so normal. He wished he could have a life like Ron. It would be so fun to live in the Burrow, to have actual parents, to just be ignored by people rather than stared at. Harry was growing bored with the constant attention people paid him. Whatever he did he always seemed to annoy someone. How much simpler life would be if only he were Ron. Harry tripped along thinking of what his life could have been like. In fact Harry was thinking so hard he failed to notice Professor Snape billowing down the hall. Which he had to admit was quite a hard thing to do. Within seconds they had clashed into each other and Harry lay sprawled on the floor. Snape sneered at Harry. "Well, well Potter it seems you have at last you have admitted to yourself that you belong amongst the dirt. Don't get up on my behalf." And with that Snape and his rather over the top cloak billowed off. Harry got up, if there was one thing he wanted more than being normal, it was to get back at Snape. Perhaps Ron would have an idea.  
Ron looked up and smiled as Harry walked over. He looked a bit scruffier than usual, like he'd been in a fight. It was so unfair even just walking to the hall Harry had more excitement than Ron had had in his whole life. Still he would pitch his plan to Harry and see what he thought. What's the worst that could happen? Well that probably wasn't a good question to ask in a place like Hogwarts. Harry sat down and grabbed some food. "So what is it you want this time Ron?" Ron hated it when Harry spoke to him like that. It wasn't his fault that he was incapable of doing anything on his own. "Well Harry I've had this fantastic idea." Harry snorted. It was quite clear he thought Ron was incapable of fantastic ideas. He motioned for Ron to carry one. "Well I was just thinking how cool it would be if we were to switch places. Like I was to be you and you were to be me." Harry seemed quite interested in what Ron was saying. "Like what we did to Crabb and Goyle?" Ron shook his head, that had been far too temporary. "No rather than just changing our bodies I think we should change minds. Like I become you, Harry Potter, but like Ron Weasley in your mind." Harry smiled and imagined the mischief he could get up to if he were Ron. "Yeah that's good Ron but how will we do it. You know the only person who can help us is Hermione and she'll never agree to this. Unless we trick her some how." Ron smiled. "I have just the plan." 


	2. What went wrong?

Hermione glanced down at the two pathetic boys that stood in front of her. Why did she waste her time and talent on them? Then she remembered the cave troll. If she hadn't let Ron upset her so much she could have easily taken on the troll herself. No in a way she did owe a lot to the boys. After all she was destined to be with Harry, and Ron, well she was sure he fit in there somehow. "What and you actually heard the teachers talking about the mind changing potion." The boys nodded quickly together. Hermione found this highly suspicious; it almost made her this year." Hermione thought for a few seconds. It would be b think they had some kind of plan. "Yes they said that it would definitely be coming up brilliant for her to be able to do it before the rest of the class. She was after all, the smartest person in her year. But still a nagging voice in the back of her head warned her off doing it. "I don't think we should. It's a complicated spell. It's probably best to wait and see what the teachers say." Ron laughed and turned to Harry. "See I told you it was too hard, even for someone like Hermione." At this Hermione got up quickly. All sense of warning in her mind had now vanished under a cloak of anger. "Ronald Weasley" This shout made Ron shudder. It reminded him of the howler his mother had sent him. Both Harry and Ron turned to look at the enraged Hermione. She seemed to have grown taller and her hair frizzed out at all different angles. Ron stood and admired her for a while. She was, and Harry agreed, most attractive when she was angry. He blushed scarlet red and tried to remove the thought from his head. "I'll do your stupid spell, just to prove I can. You'll have to give me a few weeks. Even for a person LIKE ME, spells like this take a while." And with that she turned and left the room. Ron turned to Harry, "See I told you it would work. If there is one thing she can't stand it's people questioning her abilities."  
The next few weeks seemed to drag for all at Hogwarts. Snape seemed to be in a worse mood than usual and had set everybody extra homework. Those who did not finish would be serving detention with Filch. Harry and Ron hardly saw Hermione as she was either in the library working, or behind a book researching the spell. At least, they thought, she was working hard. There would be nothing worse than trying to explain why a mind changing spell, that was probably highly illegal to perform, had gone wrong. Also the wrath if Hermione was not one that Harry and Ron felt like facing. Ron was especially looking forward to changing. For the past week he had been imagining what he would say to Hermione when he was Harry. He was sure that in Harry's body she would find him hopelessly attractive. Oh well only one more day to wait.  
Professor Snape stared around his dungeon. Over the past few weeks he had been in a foul mood, even for him. The truth was he was bored. More than anything he craved a new challenge. Fighting Voldermort had become boring fast. Even when he was doing his best to help Dumbledore, Potter still seemed to get more attention. It wasn't like he even did that much, apart from getting himself and his friends into trouble. People seemed to forget that he, Severus Snape, had saved Harry Potter when his broomstick had been hexed. It was he Severus Snape who had tried to stop Quirrel in the first place. No next to the boy Potter he had been pushed to the side. At least when he had been fighting for Voldermort he had been able to kill people. Dumbledore's policy was to capture not kill. Now where was the fun in that? It was obvious to all that those who had been captured would some day be freed. No killing was the only way. Still, he though, if only he could find some way to get Potter expelled. Of course Dumbledore would try and save him but there had to be something that Potter would do that he couldn't be saved from. Snape decided that the only way to find out was to stalk Potter and his little bunch of friends. It wouldn't all be bad he could watch Miss Granger and finally work out how she ticked.  
Hermione smiled, at last she had figured out how to do the spell. She would prove to Ronald Weasley that there was no witch greater than her. Hermione stopped, that thought had almost been evil. She rephrased it in her head. There was no good witch in her year better than her. Yes that sounded better. Any thought she had of world domination would need to be kept under wraps for now. At least until she had proved herself and passed her exams. All she needed to do now was find the boys. They would probably be sat in the Great Hall, Ron stuffing his face and Harry planning Quidditch tactics. If only they would apply themselves more to study, then they too could become great. Harry Potter, to say that he was the boy that was meant to protect them from the greatest evil, was not that good at studying. If she wanted to, Hermione could destroy him easily. But he was her friend so she would never even dream of doing that. As she walked to the great hall she had the strangest feeling someone was following her. She hoped it wasn't Neville again. The amount of times she'd told him she wasn't interested was mounting up quickly. If only he could see that Ginny was the one for him. She was smart and she, unlike Hermione, would have plenty of time to sort him out. She spun round preparing to deliver another "Leave me alone" speech. But instead came face to face with Professor Snape. "Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Hermione hadn't been expecting to see Snape and was knocked slightly. "Erm no...No Professor nothing's wrong. I...I" Snape was not in the mood to listen to Hermione and instead marched straight past her. She stood thinking for a while. She had never seen Professor Snape up that close before. He did have a little something about him, though what it was she couldn't place her finger on. It was of course her job, as Harry's friend, to despise Snape. But some small part of her did hold out some respect, after all he was one of the cleverest Professors she knew. Hermione pulled herself together, now was not the time to be thinking about things like that, she had a job to do.  
"'Bout bloody time" Moaned Ron, "We've been waiting ages" Hermione contemplated telling them about her encounter with Snape but decided it was best to keep it to herself. After all what good would it do? They would probably just assume he was up to no good. "Now now a spell like this cannot be rushed and neither can I." She threw herself down on the bench. She would not be told be these two what time she should arrive. And besides before they went anywhere she needed to eat. Hermione turned to ask Ron where they would be doing the spell, but he was busy shovelling food into his mouth. Disgusted at what she saw, she turned to Harry. "Well have you two found somewhere we can go this spell?" a mischievous grin crept over his face, "I always wanted to see what the third year girl's toilets looked like." Hermione shot him a dirty look. The only reason she had taken them into the girl's toilets in the second year, was that nobody went in them. "I tell you what Harry lets do in moaning Myrtle's toilet." Harry was not amused but nodded. After all they would only have to put up with Myrtle for a few minutes. The three of them simultaneously grabbed their bags and headed for the toilets. Snape, who had been watching them closely, followed.  
  
Once in the toilets the three sat down and began to prepare the spell. "So all I have to do now is say the incantation and point my wand at both of you. The transformation should take a few minutes. Then you're free to go. I can change you back in two days minimum. And boys..." She looked at them both seriously. "Remember not to do anything stupid. You can't let other people know that you've switched minds." Ron and Harry nodded, though secretly they knew exactly what they were going to do when they changed. Hermione began the spell but just as she was saying the words Professor Snape burst in. "At last I'll have you expelled for this Potter. Not even Dumbledore can help you." Without meaning to Hermione turned and the wand pointed directly at Snape then back to Harry and Ron and finally on her. The room seemed to whirl round and all four collapsed. It was a few minutes before they began to wake up. "Bloody hell" Ron piped up. "I think something might have gone wrong!" 


	3. A different view

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to dear old me.  
  
It took Harry a few moments to realise what Ron was talking about. But he was horrified by what he saw. Professor Snape lay sprawled on the floor next to Hermione; they had both obviously been affected by the spell. Harry looked down at his own body, or rather the body of Ron. "Well it's good to know the spell worked for us." Ron smiled sheepishly. Yes he was Harry now but that wouldn't stop Professor Snape from having him expelled. Ron could hear his mother screaming now. "Ronald Weasley you are a disgrace to the Weasley family. Really if I'd expected anyone to get expelled it would be Fred and George." He could also see them grinning in the background. They'd pulled off some stunts in their time but nothing like this. What was he going to do?  
Harry on the other hand was not so worried. He was examining his new face in the mirror. Finally, he thought, a chance to be a normal boy. Sure he might get expelled but at least there would be no expectations for him. If he was Ron he could fail in life and no one would ever question him. But as Harry Potter people expected things of him. How was he, just a teenage boy, expected to kill the most evil of all wizards? Life just wasn't fair and pretty soon Ron would find out. Then came the sound he had been dreading but from a voice he had not. "I'll have you expelled for this Potter! I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore. They'll be no getting out of it this time." But rather than the booming Professor Snape voice, Harry had become so accustomed to; the voice came from what appeared to be Hermione. Harry and Ron couldn't help it, they began to laugh. Snape did not look impressed. But somehow as Hermione, he didn't seem quite so scary.  
Hermione began to wake up, she felt slightly woozy. The last thing she remembered was Professor Snape walking in and the spell. God the spell, Snape would have her expelled for this she knew it. But what would she do? Without the power of magic her hair would become even more out of control. She shuddered at the thought. No there had to be some logical way to sort this out. She began to stand and noticed that her legs felt much longer than before. My God, she thought as she looked down at her body, I've turned into Professor Snape.  
Harry and Ron stared in amusement at Hermione who must have just realised she was Snape. Snape however was not so amused. "So Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?!" Snape crossed his arms sternly in an attempt to look more ferocious, but this only served to make Harry and Ron laugh more. Hermione looked down at her former self. In this new body she felt far more confident, especially when faced with a teenage girl. Now she began to realise how life must be like for Snape. She had power and she liked it! "Well now Snape." "That's Professor Snape to you." Squeaked Snape. Hermione merely raised her eyebrow at the comment and continued. "I think it would be a rather foolish idea for you to go running to Dumbledore, don't you?" Snape huffed, it seemed a perfectly good idea to him. At last he could have Potter expelled, and he wouldn't have to put up with Dumbledore droning on about the "Boy who lived" In fact Snape could see no problem with running directly to Dumbledore. "May I remind you Miss Granger that I am a Professor and I always know best?" Hermione began to circle around the teenage Snape. She had never realised quite how easy it was to be intimidating. "Oh I think you'll want to keep this little incident to yourself Professor. After all imagine what he rest of the school would say. Professor Snape turned into a teenage girl by a student." At this Snape blushed bright red, he hadn't thought of that.  
  
"And of course if you were to get us expelled I think the Daily Prophet would have to hear all about it" Hermione stopped circling Snape and stared him directly in the eyes. "I suppose you are right Miss Granger. After all the spell will only last for a few hours at most." At this Hermione twitched nervously. "More like two days. I increased the ingredients to get a longer lasting effect." At this Snape could not control his anger. He stamped his foot loudly. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" This little outburst gave Hermione time to think of a plan. "A few days Professor Snape that's all. Think of all the students you could catch cheating on essays." At this comment Ron and Harry looked up horrified. They had been known to cheat on more than one occasion. Hermione signalled to them to keep quite. By now they knew what to do; Hermione was always the one to get them out of situations like this.  
Snape seemed to like the last comment. Yes she was right there was so much he could do while in this body. So many people he could catch breaking the rules, so many people he could have expelled. He smiled to himself, perhaps looking like Miss Granger wouldn't be so bad. And besides he thought it would bring them closer together. At that thought he shook his head. Yes Miss Granger might be an excellent student, in fact the best he'd ever taught. And yes he might find her strangely attractive, but she was a student and that was that. "Well Miss Granger I'll agree to this on the condition that you all stick to certain rules." Harry and Ron took a step closer so they could hear what Snape was saying. Hermione nodded for him to go on. "The first rule is that you must NEVER mention this incident to anybody ever again." Ron sighed he had been looking forward to telling Fred and George all about it. It would be one of the best stories ever told by a Weasley, but on the other hand he didn't want to get expelled. "The second rule, and this only applies to you Miss Granger, is that you must never repeat anything you hear in the staff room. Or..." And he hesitated at this point. "Anything you see in my room." Harry sniggered childishly. "Mind in the gutter" Said Ron shaking his head but laughing too. "Ah but Ronald I, unlike you, am looking up at the stars." Both boys fell on the floor with laughter. Both Hermione and Snape rolled their eyes, and then looked at each other. Their gazes fixed for a few seconds before they both looked away embarrassed. Hermione stood looking at the floor, had it just been her, or had there been a spark between her and Snape. She shook her head how she could be so stupid she didn't know. He was a teacher, yes a wonderful mysterious teacher of potions, but still a teacher and one, that for the sake of her friendships she was destined to hate. No this feeling was a mere after affect of the spell. All these silly emotions would clear up in no time. Wouldn't they?  
Harry decided it was about time the four of them got back to their rooms. After all it wouldn't be long until lessons started. As they all rounded up Hermione realised she needed the toilet. "Hang on minute guys I just need to go to the loo" Harry and Ron sniggered. God, thought Hermione, how childish, like they never need to go to the toilet. It wasn't until she got inside the cubical that she realised what they were sniggering about. Being Snape would be much harder than Hermione had original thought. 


	4. Toilet Humour

Disclaimer: None of the people of places are mine.  
  
Professor Snape stared in the mirror in horror. How had this happened? How could he be a teenager again? He tried to pat down the mass of hair he had now. It was so different from his normally straight black greasy hair. Well if this was what your hair went like when you washed it he was glad he left his greasy. After finally giving up on his new hair he went back to his thoughts. Like it hadn't been bad enough the first time, he'd hated his teenage years. And to top it all off he was faced with yet another Potter to make his life a misery. He had to find a way to get through it; after all it would only be for a few days. He was Professor Severus Snape after all, and something as trivial as this was nothing to him. Not wanting to partake in Ron and Harry's childish conversation about the new toiletry habits of Hermione, he carefully crept out of the toilets. Snape rushed quickly down the corridors of Hogwarts. All he needed now was a strong drink and a good night's sleep. Everything would sort itself out in the morning.  
  
Hermione emerged from the toilet bright red. She had half hoped that Ron and Harry would have left or at least moved on to a new conversation, they hadn't. The fits of giggles started up again. Why did she hang out with these two? It was glaringly obvious that they had the intellect of a dung beetle and a very immature dung beetle at that. "So Hermione how does it feel to be inside the body of Snape?" Hermione glanced down at Ron, who shivered at the evil look she had given him. It was surprising how easy the glare was to pull off. "Fine, as long as we aren't caught. If you two hadn't wanted this stupid spell in the first place none of this would have happened." Ron and Harry tried to look guilty, after all Hermione was right. If discovered they would all be expelled at the very least. But the little boys inside them were filled with delight. They could think of no better way to annoy Snape than to turn him into a teenage girl. And the best thing was there was nothing he could do about it. "You're right but you have to admit Snape in the body of a girl is quite funny?" Ron smiled, what he thought was a charming carefree smile at Hermione. After all the spell was intended to help him win Hermione's heart. "My God imagine what will happen when he gets to the girls dorm." Ron and Harry smiled with glee. It was at this point that Hermione noticed that Snape was no longer in the toilets.  
  
Snape wandered into the dungeon, home at last he thought. Right now all he needed was a drink. He reached for the secret supply of whisky he kept in his bottom draw. He kept it there to drink after particularly traumatic lessons. Normally these were ones that involved Neville Longbottom and others like him. Tomorrow he would work out what needed to be done; somehow he would get his own back on Potter. He took a swig from the bottle and found his thoughts drifting back towards Hermione. The girl showed great potential. A spell as complicated as that was not normally achieved until well into a wizard or witches career. But it had come to her naturally, if only all his pupils were like that. However if they were there would probably be no need for him anymore. Snape glanced down at the floor of his dungeon and noticed two saucer shaped eyes glaring back, it was Mrs Norris. And Snape could hear the foot steps of Filch the caretaker. Snape wondered what terrible things the pupils had been up to this time. Well at least he no longer had the likes of Fred and George Weasley to put up with any more. He had hoped the school would be quieter once they left, however their joke shop ensured that their reign of terror continued. Still whatever it was it could not be as bad as what Potter and his friends had done.  
  
Snape walked to the door to meet Filch and was greeted by an almighty shout. "You girl, what do you think you're doing in Professor Snape's dungeon." Snape looked around to see who Filch was shouting at but saw no one. He had always thought Filch was a bit strange. After all what kind of man was that close to his cat? Filch shouted again. "I said what do you think you're doing in Professor Snape's dungeon. You deaf of something?" Filch was now face to face with Snape. "Are you talking to me? What on earth is wrong with you? Can't you see I am Professor Snape?" Filch snorted. "You just wait I'll have you on a month of detentions for this. Being cheeky to me, trying to impersonate a teacher, drinking intoxicating liquor." The realisation of what he looked like suddenly dawned on him. He no longer looked like Professor Snape, he looked like Hermione Granger. What on earth was his going to do?  
  
Hermione billowed down the corridor. She could get use to this. Ron and Harry were following close behind. Thoughts rushed through Hermione's head. What if Snape had been caught? Would he say anything? And if so what would happen to her? As she rounded the corner she saw Filch stood shouting at Snape. Snape looked like he was going to cry. This was a whole side of him that Hermione had not seen. She was so use to the hard unemotional Snape. He looked so small and vulnerable now. Admittedly he was in her body so he was small but the vulnerable bit was new.She marched up to Filch suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to protect Snape and it wasn't just because he was in her body.  
  
Ron and Harry stood behind Hermione. They could see the tears welling up in Snape's eyes. He'd been caught breaking the rules, a thing that would never normally happen. They both giggled; at last he would get a taste of his own medicine. With this information they would be able to tease him for weeks. Any fear they had once had of him had gone. There would be no stopping the pair now. Snape would never be able to get to them.  
  
Hermione, unlike the boys, was not amused. She knew she had to think fast in order to get them out of this mess. "Thank you Mister Filch. I will deal with this now." Filch glanced up at Hermione. It was obvious that he wanted to stay and watch the punishment. Hermione glanced down at Snape. There was only one way to get out of this. "Miss Granger you will report for detention with me tomorrow night. After that I will decide what further punishment you will receive." A look of contempt flashed across Snape's face but it was soon replaced with one of relief. "Now if you don't mind Filch I wish to go to bed. I'm sure these students can find their own way back to their common room." Filch looked slightly disappointed that more extreme action had not be taken, but did as Hermione said. All four breathed a sigh of relief as he and Mrs Norris skulked off.  
  
"I take it that was just for show?" Snape spat out. Hermione glanced down at him. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes had gone, they had been replaced with a long hard stare. At the very least he could have thanked her for saving them all. Men, they are all the same she thought. "No, I think you deserve a detention. A man of your intellect." She could see Ron and Harry to the side mouthing "Your intellect" to each other and rolling their eyes, she chose to ignore them. "Should have know that the smartest thing to do would have been to stick together. Instead you decided to wander off by yourself and nearly get us all caught." Snape tried to protest but Hermione silenced him. "I'm sure if it had been the other way round you would have done the same thing." Ron and Harry nodded. "Oh yes you would have been straight in there with the detentions." Hermione glared at the two of them. She knew they didn't like Snape but they didn't have to rub it in. "Look we're all tired it's probably best if we all just go to bed now. Ron, Harry take Professor Snape back to the common room. We'll all meet up in the Great Hall tomorrow. Until then please stay out of trouble." The last bit was said in a pleading voice. She knew exactly what Harry and Ron were like. Even just walking back to the common room they could get into serious trouble. The boys smiled at Hermione. " Of course we won't see you in the morning!" And with that they headed off.  
  
Hermione watched Snape, Harry and Ron wander off towards the Gryffindor common room. That had been a close one; the game had nearly been given away. Hermione was actually beginning to enjoy being Snape. People had respect for her, even Ron and Harry seemed to be a little afraid of her. She could get use to being like this. Still it would all be over in a few days and she would go back to being boring Hermione Granger. Perhaps she would find some way to make herself more exciting when she went back to her normal self. After all black was a very flattering colour and she was sure given a bit of practise she could pull of a semi decent glare. There was still at least another day and a half left of the spell and she intended to enjoy it but she was suddenly feeling sleepy. She headed towards the bedroom. She hoped that unlike his hair, Snape kept his bedroom tidy. She opened the door and stood back shocked this was not the room she had been expecting. Hermione didn't know if she was scared or amused, so she just stared.... 


	5. Potions Class

Disclaimer: None of the people or places are mine. Please read and review. This chapter is a little longer than the rest hope that's okay.

Hermione continued to stare. Wow her whole opinion of Snape had changed. No longer did she see him as the broody uncaring potions teacher. Now she saw him as well.... well she did not know. His room was covered from head to foot in teddy bears. Large ones, small ones, pink ones and many many black ones. There must be hundreds, they all looked very well cared for. So this is what Snape had wanted her to keep secret. She smiled, it probably would not do much for his mister evil and brooding image if this got out. She walked around the room looking at the bears. Each one looked careful preserved and very well loved. Hermione laughed to herself, it was true you did learn something new everyday. Rather than explore the rest of the room Hermione slumped down on the bed. She had had a busy day and was tired. Rather than change she simply drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry and Ron were having much more fun than Hermione. Poor Snape was having to put up with their childish jokes and mocking of him. He rolled his eyes, how did Granger put up with this pair of loosers? Could his day get any worse? This morning he had been just another moody teacher dreading another day of teaching Hufflepuffs and now, well now he was just another moody teenager stuck with two immature boys. It was just like when he had been at school. Potter was exactly like his father and Weasley, well Weasley was not clever enough to be compared to any of Potter seniors gang. No Weasley was in a league of his own. After what seemed like an age they finally reached the common room. "You wait here me and Ron will check if the common room is clear and we'll come back and get you." Snape sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was see anymore students from Gyriffindor. Harry and Ron whispered the password to the fat lady and entered the common room. Snape stood patently outside waiting for them to come back.  
  
He waited and he waited but they did not return. How could he have been so stupid? This was a classic joke of course they were not going to come back and he did not know the password. He would try and get in anyway. Puffing his chest out he walked up to the fat lady. "Let me enter." The Fat Lady who had been snoozing looked angrily down at Snape. "Password." Snape faltered but only for a second. What was the password? He was sure he had heard Professor Mcgonagle talking about it. He racked his brain but was unable to recall it. "I can't remember. It's late can't you just let me in." After the rude way Snape had spoken to her he Fat Lady was unwilling to help. "No password no access. You'll just have to wait for someone else to let you in." The Fat Lady was confused normally this girl was very polite but today there was something different about her. Oh well she was tired and the girl should not have been so rude, she went back to her nap. She was sure someone would be along soon. Snape considered shouting at the Fat Lady but realised in the end that this would do him no good. He would just have to wait for Potter to come back or for someone to let him in. He was in for a long wait.  
  
Harry and Ron ran up to their dormitory laughing. "When do you think he'll realise?" Through fits of giggles Harry shrugged. The boys were laughing so hard that the others in the dorm began to stir. "Shhhhhhhh" Ron hissed to Harry. The last thing he wanted was a barrage of questions from Neville. The two boys crept into their beds and began to change into their pyjamas. It was only then they realised they were in the wrong beds. This promoted yet another round of laughter. After swapping over and changing they lay down to sleep. Harry drifted off straight away but Ron lay awake. He was thinking about Hermione. How would he be able to impress her if he never saw her? After all now she was in Snape's body she would be teaching all day. The only time he would see her would be in the Great Hall and it would look a bit odd if Snape came and sat with them. It was then he began to realise he did not actually care. He was having so much fun with Harry that Hermione no longer mattered. Anyway he was far to young to be getting a girlfriend. Perhaps he would try again in a year when he had matured a bit more. He giggled to himself. If you ended up like Snape when you matured, then Ron wanted to stay immature forever. And with that happy thought he drifted off to sleep quite forgetting about Snape sat in the corridor.  
  
When Harry and Ron emerged from behind the Fat Lady the next morning, Snape had gone. He was probably sat somewhere plotting their demise, not that they cared that much. The sun was pouring through all the windows and it was clear that today would be another nice day. After their lessons, Harry and Ron would head out to the Quiddich pitch and practise for a while. As they walked along the corridor they realised that their first lesson would be potions. What a happy coincidence, the one day Hermione was Snape they had a lesson with her. It would be a doddle compared to normal Snape's lessons. The boys headed off towards the Great Hall full of mischief.  
  
Snape had eventually been let into the common year by a first year in the early hours of the morning. It had taken him a while to finally find his bed and in the process he had woken some of the girls up. Hermione was not the most popular girl at the best of times and Snape's little incident did nothing for her image. Snape had been rudely woken by them the next morning. While the others went down to breakfast he frantically searched for Hermione's timetable. He eventually found it and was flabbergasted by the size of it. How did the girl have time to socialise. It seemed every hour was filled with lessons.He shrugged and walked to the wardrobe. Disgusted by the choice of clothes he pulled out the first thing he saw, this happened to be Hermione's best dress. Although to Snape's eyes it was the biggest fashion disaster ever. Not that he much cared all he had to do was get though today and then he would be back to his normal self. He pulled the dress on and then attempted to brush his hair. He did not have much luck the brush became tangled in the mass of hair. No amount of tugging or pulling seemed to be able to get it out. He was eventually forced to yank it extremely hard which caused a huge chunk of hair to come out. Hermione's normally curly hair now looked like a bird nest. Snape reached for his wand but realised it was back in his own room. Unwilling to use Granger's he lamely attempted to tie the hair back. He eventually gave up all together and headed for the potions lesson.  
  
Hermione stood outside the classroom, she did not know if she was excited or scared. She needed to keep everything as normal as possible, the slightest change and she could be discovered. The best way to do that was act exactly the same as Snape. Appearances were everything and so it began. She billowed into the classroom. Snape who was sat near the back of the class sneered, a second class billow, if that, he thought to himself. No one would ever belive that was the real Snape. The class stared at Hermione waiting for her to speak. She stood admiring her power for a few seconds. The moment passed and she realised she actually needed to speak. Turn to page 555 and someone tell me the ingredients to a sleeping potion. Snape smiled to himself this was easy. "The ingredients are......." "Silence" Screamed Hermione. The class jumped. "Granger did I ask for your answer. No. Did I even see you put your hand up. No. You will speak only when spoken to!" Hermione enjoyed shouting at Snape. Now he would know how it felt. At the front of the class Ron and Harry burst out in laughter, they could not believe that Hermione had just shouted at Snape. Not amused, Hermione glared at the two boys. If they had been paying attention they would have noticed that Hermione's face was growing redder and redder. She would not put up with this kind of behaviour in her class. " You two detention tonight. Meet me here after you have eaten." This silenced the boys. Had Hermione really just given them a detention? She was meant to be their friend, however after seeing the angry look on her face they decided not to argue.  
  
Giggles seemed to be infectious in the classroom and they had spread to Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a particularly nasty Slytherin boy who Hermione could not stand. At every given opportunity Malfoy would make fun of her. Well now the roles were reversed. Normally he was immune to things like detention in Snape's class. After all Snape would not want to make his own house look back. However it was not Snape teaching potions today, but Hermione instead. "And you Malfoy!" Hermione smiled she was enjoying this. "You can join them! Now silence and read page 555!" Draco was both outraged and surprised. How could Snape do this to him? There was definitely something strange going on. He opened his mouth to protest but Crabb nudged him. "I wouldn't look at his face." Crabb, for once was right. He would keep his mouth shut for now. But he was determined to find out what was happening and when Draco wanted something he generally got it.  
  
Snape sat humiliated. The rest of the class carried on seemingly uncaring about what had just happened. They were use to Hermione being a know it all and they were use to Snape knocking her down. Today was no different from any other in their eyes. Hermione smiled to herself, now Snape would know how it felt to be humiliated in front of everyone. It had worked, Snape had a sudden feeling of guilt, he had done the same thing to her a million times. The difference now was that he knew how it felt. Snape felt a new kind of admiration for her. Even though lesson after lesson he knocked her down she kept trying. Perhaps he had misjudged her. Still he would have plenty of time to find out at his detention that night. Surely Granger had been joking about that, I mean how could she put him in detention? And especially a detention with Malfoy, Potter and Weasley. It would be hell.


	6. Detention

Snape had some how managed to find a quite corner in the Great Hall. He wanted to enjoy at least one meal without Potter and Weasley ruining it. The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that this would all be over soon. Hermione's life was not that great after all. He tried to flatten down his hair again even though he knew it was futile. No matter what he did it seemed to frizz out even more. The dress he was wearing seemed to some how feel itchy. He began to wriggle a little. It was all in his mind all he needed was a good meal. As he started to eat the itching began to get worse. The more he wiggled the worse the itching got. Try as he might he could not stop wiggling.

Ron and Harry walked to the common room together chatting. Apart from the detention the day was going quite well. They had played yet another trick on Snape and were eagerly waiting for the results. But the more pressing matter was the detention that Hermione had given them.

"I can't belive she actually gave us detention." Ron rolled his eyes.

This would be the third time in two weeks that a teacher had given them a detention. It was seriously starting to disrupt their mischief time. How could Harry possibly fit in saving the wizarding world when he was continually in detention? And how was Ron ever going to pass his exams if he never actually got any time to revise. Sure the exams were six months away but Ron needed all the practise he could get.

"I know, Hermione of all people. I thought she was our friend and then she goes and does this. Being Snape has definitely gone to her head. Perhaps we should teach her a lesson."

The smile on Ron's face grew wider. Sometimes being friends with Harry did have its plus sides. Sure he might have got detention but with Harry at his side it would not be dull. Right now he wanted to know what Snape was up to. Harry could tell what he was thinking and they hurried along to the common room.

After hours of teaching students that knew nothing Hermione was just about ready to collapse. She had always despised Snape for being so mean to those students not as gifted as herself but now she was starting to see his point of view. It was awful having to explain things six times over. She just wished that the students would just pick it up the first time. Lessons would go much faster and everyone would benefit from that. She had only had to put up with it for one day, poor Snape had coped with it for years. And there was still the detention to look forward to. At least with that she could tell the students exactly what to do. Surely it would be much easier to do than teaching. Hermione finally made it to the Great Hall. She was starving and could not wait to eat. The only problem was that she would have to sit with the teachers. More than anything she was afraid about this. What would she talk to the other teachers about? But Hermione had little to worry about as Snape was one of the most anti social teachers in the school. In fact Professor Sprout had nearly fallen off her chair when Hermione had tried to talk to her.

The itching had become so intense that Snape could no longer sit down. He began dancing around trying to scratch all over. At first no one noticed but soon people were staring. Malfoy in particular was watching with interest. He normally took delight in seeing Hermione suffer but just recently his feelings for her had begun to change. He tried to walk over to her but she suddenly ran out of the Hall. Draco debated running after her but decided that it would look to suspicious. Even if he did have feelings for her he did not want to advertise them to the rest of the school. His Slytherin friends would never let him live it down. But perhaps detention would not be that bad after all and he still needed to find out what was wrong with Snape. Everything seemed odd and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Harry and Ron laughed out loud as Snape came tearing through the common room scratching away.

"Guess that itching powder your brothers gave us really worked."

The Weasley twins were well know for their prankster ways and Harry and Ron often relied on them for supplies. This time they had asked them for their super strong itching powder. They had been going to use it on Draco Malfoy but this had been to good an opportunity to pass up. It was so funny watching Snape dance around trying to stop the itching. Harry and Ron's giggles grew louder and louder until they could no longer stay on their chairs. They were both rolling round on the floor when Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Just what do you three think you're up to?"

The boys stopped laughing and looked up at the Professor but Snape was unable to stop wiggling.

"Miss Granger will you please stand still!"

But Snape could not as the power seemed to be getting stronger. He pointed at his back and the Professor looked closely.

"Weasley itching power again. Right Miss Granger off to the infirmary and you two detention next week. You will learn to grow up and stop playing these pranks."

The boys began to sulk but once the Professor had left they began laughing again.

"That was well worth getting a detention for!"

Hermione had expected the detention to be a piece of cake. All she had to do was sit in her chair for a hour making sure that the boys did what they were told. It had not quite worked out that way. Some how Harry and Ron had managed to get into the dungeon before she had. Once everyone had entered the room she set the task and sat down.

"Parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione stood up quickly her face bright red. She looked down at the chair and saw a woopy cushion. She almost lost her temper but realised that this was what the boys would want. She could hear the boys sniggering and quickly turned to face them. They immediately stopped. It might have been Hermione inside but she still looked like Snape and when he wanted to Snape could look quite scary.

"Silence!"

They shuddered slightly, as Snape she did sound quite scary.

"Right for the next hour you can all chop up ingredients for tomorrows lesson."

There was a general groan from the room. Still it was probably better than what the real Snape would have made them do. The boys decided to settle down after all it was only an hour. Plus the day had already been quite fun and Snape was still Hermione for a little bit longer. All they had to do was think of some more pranks to play on him and this hour would give them plenty of time to work something out.

The detention seemed to drag on for hours and hours and all the students were relieved to finally get out. Snape stormed out of the room. He was sick of being a teenager all he wanted was to go back to being an adult. Life was so much simpler when you were an adult. Draco had followed Snape out of the room. He could tell she looked down by the way she was walking and he decided that now was the time to let her know how he felt. He was sure it would cheer her up. He caught up to her side and began to talk.

"Hey Hermione I was just wondering if you wanted to have a quick chat."

It took Snape a few minutes to figure out that Draco was actually talking to him. What was he doing? Snape had always assumed that the two hated each other. But then again he had learnt a lot about Hermione that he was surprised about. Perhaps the two of them were friends. What could the harm be in just talking. He agreed and the pair of them found a seat away from the main corridor.

Ron and Harry were busily looking around for Snape they wanted to play another prank on him. They had come up with a new plan while in detention and were eager to try it out. Snape had rushed out of the classroom faster than anyone else. It was obvious that he hated not being in control. Draco had rushed off as well. He was probably eager to get back to his cronies. They turned the corner and their mouths fell open with surprise.

Draco moved closer to Hermione. The signs were obvious to him, Hermione liked him the way he liked her. This was the opportune moment fro him to declare his feelings. Perhaps verbally was not the best way, he moved in for a kiss....


	7. That kiss

Disclaimer the characters and locations do not belong to me.

For a few moments Snape actually enjoyed the kiss. He seemed to forget how he was and who was kissing him. The world seemed to suddenly stand still and all the feelings of anger and anxiety melted away. This serene moment was cut short by the roar of laughter coming from further down the corridor. Draco quickly pulled away to see who was laughing. As he saw Harry and Ron his face turned bright red and tried to hide Hermione behind him. If this got out he would be the laughing stock of his house. Never again would he be able to command any respect from Crabb and Goyle. Thoughts rushed through his head as he tried to come up with a plan to sort out the situation but his mind was still full of Hermione. He had never expected her to kiss back like that. He had totally misjudged her. Perhaps going out with her would not be such a bad thing. He could give up his bad boy image and settle down, he shook his head, that would never happen. No he had to deal with the situation and then he would think about Hermione.

Snape was mortified that the boys had seen this and suddenly it dawned on him that he had just been kissed by Draco Malfoy. Why this would certainly get him sacked from the school and it would definitely mentally scar him for life. Draco was the son of Lucius Malfoy. He shuddered at the thought. He would probably tell all the other Death Eaters and then Voldemort would find out. He hung his head he could see them all laughing at him, his fellow teachers, the students, the Death Eaters and Voldemort. His life was officially over. Or perhaps not, his mind suddenly sprang back into action. Draco did not know he was Hermione he thought that he had been kissing Hermione. He let out a sigh of relief, everything would be fine.

Snape should have known better when dealing with Potter and Weasley. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. They were not really sure what they found funnier, the fact that Draco thought he was kissing Hermione or that he was actually kissing Snape. Ron was finding it hard to breathe. His plan had worked out even better than he thought it would. Who needed Hermione when he could have so much fun with Harry and Snape. Before he had lost sight of what was important. If he really wanted Hermione he could get her but having fun with Harry would only last so long. After all everyone knew that there was no way he would survive the fight with Voldemort. What was important now was enjoying the time they had left not fighting over a girl. If Hermione could have heard what he was thinking she would be relieved but also slightly worried. Ron suddenly noticed that Draco was now stalking towards them but try as he might Ron could not get up.

"And just what is so funny Potter."

Harry immediately answered without thinking.

"Nothing, nothing Malfoy. We'll let you and Hermione..." he let out another giggle. "..get back to your little meeting."

Draco stood back slightly confused. Why on earth had Weasley answered the question while Potter had just carried on giggling.

"Yeah you and Hermione" Ron placed emphasis on the word Hermione. Draco looked even more confused. What on earth did they mean? From behind him Hermione spoke.

"Potter Weasley shut up think about what your saying."

Draco turned to look at Hermione with a look of pure horror on his face. He was sure that Hermione had just sounded exactly like Snape. He opened and closed his mouth again and again. The boys roared with laughter. The look on Hermione's face told him that his worst fears were true. He stood staring, not knowing what to do or how he felt.

Snape was the first to act. He now knew that of this was not sorted out his life would be over. Once he was back to his normal self he would make Potter and Weasley pay. Life was one big laugh to them, well he would change all that. He grabbed hold of Draco's arm and began to pull him down the corridor. The boys stood up both wondering what Snape was up to. The action was just too much to miss so they followed Snape, not exactly sure of where he was leading them. His basic plan was to get Malfoy to Hermione and work from there. For the first time in the whole experience he actually felt like he was the pupil and Hermione was the teacher. He only prayed that she would know what to do about the mess because if she did not then they were all in serious trouble.

Hermione sat in Snape's bedroom playing idly with one of his teddy bears. It was hard to believe that the hard faced Snape she thought she knew could have a softer more caring side. The more she thought about it the more she was able to relate to Snape. Teaching pupils at Hogwarts would be enough to turn anyone into an embittered person. The more she thought about it the less she wanted to go back to her old self. At least Snape had some power to change things. The pupils might misbehave for him but they did respect him. Few people respected her least of all Harry and Ron. This experience had shown to her just how immature the two boys were. Without her Harry would be nothing. He and Ron rarely did any work and the only reason they actually managed to pass exams was by breaking rules and trying out new spells on each other. Perhaps there would be some way to make the spell permanent. She shook her head, Snape would never agree to that he would be sure to go to the headteacher. She sighed and fell back on the bed. In just a few hours she would go back to being plain old Hermione Granger. At least she could enjoy a little more time by herself. When she did go back to being herself she would have to take a serious look at her life. Perhaps even try and make some different friends. Hermione's quiet time was not to last as Snape, Draco, Ron and Harry burst through the door. She sat up quickly and stared at the party then she noticed Draco.

"What on earth is he doing here?"


	8. How to deal with a bad situation

Disclaimer:Nome of the characters or places are mine

The five of them stood quietly in the room the only noise that filled the air was the occasional snicker from Harry and Ron. Draco had gone into a kind of strange trance. It was bad enough that he had been caught kissing Hermione by Potter and Weasley but then to find out that he had actually been kissing Snape. It was all just too much for him, how would he explain this to his friends and his father, he shuddered at the thought of what his father would do. He stood transfixed at a small spot on the wall.

Snape was having similar thoughts. He finally decided that the only reason he had enjoyed the kiss so much was because of his present situation. Being Hermione had clearly messed up his mind. After all it had not been that long ago he had been looking at Hermione in the same romantic way. He would need to have a large drink after all this was over. Life had been so much simpler when he was a death eater. For the moment the past was unimportant. He had to concentrate on getting himself out of the situation at hand. Hermione appeared to be trying to talk to Draco.

Hermione and Snape seemed to be the only ones who were actually thinking logically about the situation. The more people who knew the bigger the risk of them being found out and getting into serious trouble. Hermione glanced at Snape she was sure at his age he could not risk getting sacked, where else would take him on? She could not imagine that being a double agent paid that well. She decided once and for all that never again would she allow herself to be dragged into Ron and Harry's little games. She really was far too mature for them now. Without her Harry would be lost and without her Harry would probably be so caught up in his games with Ron that he would let the Dark Lord win. If only the two of them would grow up a little. At that moment in time she needed to sort things out. Perhaps she could talking to Draco would be the best method.

"Look Draco I'm sure we can sort this mess out. None of us are particularly pleased with the situation but perhaps we could work something out... "

Hermione played the line over in head and realised how dodgy it must have sounded to Draco.

"Not work something out in that way... I mean we could talk about the situation and try and come to some sort of agreement..."

It just kept getting worse. Draco could not get around what he saw and heard in his mind. Snape was talking to him but really it was Hermione. Perhaps it was all a crazy dream. Yes that would explain a lot of things. A crazy stupid dream. All he needed to do was wake up. He slapped himself hard across the face. No nothing Snape/Hermione was still stood in front of him. It would take something much harder to wake him up. The four of them stood bemused as Draco Malfoy ran into the wall and knocked himself out.

"What on earth did he think he was doing?"

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders.

"Guess it was all just too much for him. Perhaps it was getting off with you that did it to him Snape."

Snape raised his eyebrows. He was sure that in Hermione's body it just did not have the same effect. Hermione began to stress, it was glaringly obvious that talking to Draco was not going to sort the problem out. But what else was there that she could do? Luckily for her due to one reason or another Snape was well trained in the art of wiping people's memories. It did not normally work on a strong wizards mind but in a wizard of Draco's abilities it would be perfect.

"Listen you two stand Malfoy up."

The boys were about to question why but from the look on Snape's face it was not a good idea. Snape muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly Draco's face went completely blank.

"Now all we need to do is think of a story to tell him which can explain exactly what he is doing in my room."

Hermione and Snape wandered off to the other side of the room to work out what to say. He did not want those two imbeciles trying to interfere. No he was sure that he and Miss Granger would come up with the ideal plan.

Ron and Harry seized the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. How many more times would they have such an excellent chance to humiliate Draco.

"What should we make him do first?"

Thoughts rushed through their heads. So many different things. Ron came up with an idea first. He whispered to Harry who snickered.

"Perfect."

Ron turned to address Draco directly.

"Lets start with something nice and easy we wouldn't want to tax your brain too much. When I click my fingers you will cluck like a chicken..."

Ron and Harry could barely contain their laughter as Draco clucked around the room like a chicken. Ron especially took great pleasuring in inflicting such a humiliation on his enemy. The only downside was that in a few minutes Draco would have no memory of it. The laughter attracted the attention of both Hermione and Snape who had been busily discussing their plans for Draco as well as other things. Hermione shook her head.

"What have you two done? It's dangerous to play about with people's minds. You could do serious damage."

Ron shrugged. It was not as if he cared about permanent damage being done to Draco's mind. In fact it would probably improve him. Hermione could really be a bore at times.

The boys were pushed off into a cupboard along with Snape while Hermione explain to Draco what he was doing.

"When you wake up you will remember that Snape was talking to you about Qudditch practise on Saturday. He will be annoyed with for disturbing him so late at night. Do not disagree with him and do exactly as he asks. You will have no memory of the past half hours."

She stood back satisfied with her work and clicked her fingers. Draco woke from his trance and stood staring at Snape or at least who he thought was Snape.

"Now back to your dormitory now Malfoy and I don't want to see you in here again."

Draco stood slightly bemused by the situation. There was a small voice in the back of his head trying to tell him something but he could not work out what it was.

"I said now!"

The shout made him jump and he quickly left the room. Harry, Ron and Snape came out from behind the door as Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's one problem sorted out now all I have to deal with is you two."

The boys looked at her slightly startled. What on earth did she intend to do? They definitely did not like Hermione as much when she was Snape. Snape on the other hand was rather staring to like her...


End file.
